Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters
Abeiscool40's movie spoof of "Snow White" Cast *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) as Snow White *Megamind as The Prince *Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) as The Queen *Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) as The Queen as Hag *James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) as Doc *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Grumpy *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Happy *Migo (Smallfoot) as Sneezy *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Bashful *Elmo (Sesame Street) as Dopey *Ludo (Labyrinth) as Sleepy *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as The Magic Mirror *Razoul (Aladdin) as The Huntsman *Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) as The Raven *Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) and Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as the Vultures ''Scenes: *Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 2: Poison Ivy's Giant Cobra'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 3: Roxanne Meets Megamind/("I'm Wishing/One Song")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 4: Ivy's Dark Demand'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 5: In the Woods/Roxanne Runs Away'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 6: Roxanne's Forest Animals/("With a Smile and a Song")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 7: Roxanne Discovers a Cottage'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 8: ("Whistle While You Work")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 9: Meet the Monsters/("Heigh-Ho")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 10: Roxanne Explores Upstairs'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1)'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2)'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 13: The Monsters Discover Roxanne'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 14: Roxanne Meets the Monsters'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 17: Deceived/Ivy Disguised Herself'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 18: ("The Monster's Yodel Song")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come")'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 20: Bedtime'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 21: Winifred's Evil Plan'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 22: The Monsters Leave for Work'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 23: Roxanne Meets Winifred'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 24: A Race Against Time'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 25: Roxanne's Death and Funeral'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' *''Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 27: Ending Credits'' Cast Gallery Roxanne-Ritchi-megamind-16949078-1200-1619.jpg|Roxanne Ritchi as Snow White Megamind.png|Megamind as The Prince EY 50 - Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy as The Evil Queen Winifred Sanderson.jpg|Winifred Sanderson as The Old Hag JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|James P. Sullivan as Doc Dracula-0.png|Dracula as Grumpy Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Happy Migo_smallfoot.png|Migo as Sneezy Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Quasimodo as Bashful Elmo Sesame Street .png|Elmo as Dopey Ludo.png|Ludo as Sleepy Snake Jafar-0.png|Snake Jafar as The Magic Mirror Razoul Aladdin.jpg|Razoul as The Huntsman Snooky Wookums.jpg|Snooky Wookums as The Raven Aeon the Terrible.jpg|Aeon the Terrible, Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|and Vlad Vladikoff as The Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40